Is it Destruction or Something else?
by ShyMaryButterfly
Summary: What if the events that went around Allen were different? If the war suddenly turn out to be more than history told, could Allen and the exorcist find out what is really happening and why Allen is the main character? - This story is AU. It will take place after the reunion of Cross and Allen at the Order. General Cross is still alive.


Is it Destruction or is something else?

It can be the interpretation of destruction of order, what can be the only solution to clean up a mess that have turned into a war.

The only thing that can tame the darkness in the Heart of others is the light that many smiles possessed.

But sometimes that who is always smiling is the one who suffer the most.

Changes are necessary, but many fear what that change could bring and want to control the situation at hand.

The two sides of the war want to control the situation as they have planned, but God have other way to solve the situation and dilemma named the 7000 thousand year war.

The Noah want to control the lives of humans and create a place for "evil" and a safe heaven for their family.

Meanwhile the Exorcist, in this time the Church wants to "safe" humans and use the Innocence for their own selfish and corrupted ideas.

God solution is too safe the Noah Clan, the Akuma Souls and the humans who live in this world and this will be done by the Accommodators or the Aprocryphos who follow the Heart of Innocence.

Lullaby of the Ark:

Two hands sealed together with a kiss

Oh so quietly, the little boy falls fast asleep

Amongst the candles, flickering so gently

Ashes fall, first one, then two…

All the faces of the people who live within this life

A thousand dreams, each one brings drifting in twilight

All rains down, back home.

The silver eyes, crying, tears falling on that one night

The light in you was born, shinning brighter than the sun

A million years my pass, we only ask one thing

All are prayers

Have been answered?

And return to us, back to Earth.

Even so I will continue to pray on

Hold this boy so close

Show him what love is…

Two hands sealed together with one kiss…

-o-

This song is a prayer made by the accommodator of The Heart of Innocence. To a God who help us, when you believes he do not.

-o-

Innocence:

Is the God's Crystal, which represent the light or the "good". There are various types like; the parasite, the crystal (is a variation of the parasite) and the equipped. Some of them are strong enough to be Innocence at a side, known by the Noah as Apocryphos (Grimm Rippers). During many wars a good amount of them like to work as normal Innocence and have an accommodator. For the accommodators be able to use this Innocence they have to be strong at Heart and will. The Innocence have a likewise aura or essence that connects to the soul of the accommodator, the stronger the connection, the better synchronization will have the accommodator and it's Innocence.

Some Innocence, Apocryphos aura are:

The Clown

The Boots

The Hammer

The Gun

The Cube

The Fangs

The Clock

The Sword

The Art

The Monkey

The Saw

The Ghost

The Corpse

-o-

The Heart of Innocence is among this Innocence. It have the ability to safe fallen accommodators, to stop another Innocence invocations and to give orders to the others Innocence, like protect your accommodator at all cost. The Heart is the leader of all the Innocence. The Heart was called in the ancient times by the name of the Crown Innocence. This is because when the accommodator is at the maximum sync the form this Innocence take is very peculiar and the part of the head looks like a crown.

-o-

The Innocence are compatible with their accommodators, because they share something in common. Most of the time is the same goal. One of the things that ALL of the Innocence have in common is the wish to save the Akuma soul (demons created by the darkness inside of humans) and to exorcist the Noah Family. This goes without saying but the Noah's were and still very important to the true meaning of this war, the real problem between the Innocence and the Noah is way different of what the Cube's information that was found a few years ago. Only a few selected Innocence are capable to do the exorcism at the Noah. This means that the Innocence are stronger than the rest and they possess a special threated also known as a healing power. The other Apocryphos not mentioned before will help the Heart, but they won't be able to identify who is the Heart's Accommodator. This order was made by the heart and is a way to stay safe from either side of the war, the "good" and the "evil".

-o-

The Accommodator of the Heart is someone who can wield his power, not everyone have a heart so powerful to use this Innocence. The Heart will always born with the Accommodator without his knowledge. The Innocence have the power to control the Ark of Noah and have the similar powers to the Millennium Earl. The Heart's accommodator have a direct connection with the "1st" Noah. Both seek the same goal with the same terms; Love & Friendship. They aren't the same person. The Millennium Earl is different identities from the accommodator of the Heart.

-o-

Apocryphos:

They are Innocence who can turn into human form. Many have the ability to make humans do their beading. This action is cruel and a direct disobedience to the main order of the Heart. To identify an Apocryphos is really difficult the only way is: to be detected by a Noah or when they are at their full potential power, they have enormous wings. The only one who can stop their wrath is the Heart of Innocence. When they are at their alert mode they can be very deadly. They can't know who the Heart accompanies, they have make researches at history and connect the dots of the war to do so. Most Apocryphos live inside the Black Order.

-o-

The rest of the Innocence are the Guardians. This aren't less strong than the others mentioned before, but they do not possessed the healing power.

-o-

The war between the Exorcist and the Noah have three parts all of them have the same main character, The Millennium Earl. A person whose tittle has been neglected and a person who have two identities. At the beginning there were two Millennium Earls not one (The Millennium Brothers). They became one at the three days of darkness incident by an accident that involve too much power; when both of them were killed by their very own power. When they came back to life, they came as one. It wasn't until a very long time that they have split once again. During that time as they grown up they became friends with a young exorcist and a very curious and deadly young man. The deadly young man was a Bookman in disguise, he has been able to hide his identity from his friends, and meanwhile he was giving tabs to his leader. He and the younger brother became best of friends. When the brother's memories began to awoken the most cruel and devastated problem began to happen. The Twins manage to extract the memories of the Noah out of their system, but this memories have turned into a corporal body. A body who took the name of The Millennium Earl, naming himself as the original Millennium Earl. During a confrontation 35 years ago, The Millennium Earl has "killed" the younger brother. Making the older stay alone and afraid of what could happened.

The Bookman who became the younger brother's friend have intervened in the situation and have used his own magic to save the Noah who was "killed" and mutilated by The Millennium Earl. He have taken the injuries of the Noah and has used an Innocence that he have found and almost died in the process. In return the Noah has saved his life using the same Innocence and making it part of his own body, replacing the missing parts that he lost at battle. To make things easier he had prolong the time he needed to replace the injuries and turned the body of his friend the Bookman into the body of a child. The process of convert the body, soul and mind have taken a time of 18 years, but something wasn't quite right, the boy's memories were misplaced and most of his memories went broken as he grow up. This situation have to do by the suppressed memories and the creation of a new exorcist, his body went into a shock. This made permanent damage and the man turned into a child will not remember his past by his own, the Innocence may make him remember if it's necessary.

-o-

The truth of the 14th Noah have been lost within the years. He was different from the very beginning, he has always been part of the 1st, and as he grew up as a normal human child he learned to care for others. The power he possessed are similar to the powers of his own twin brother. He was exiled from the family when he almost killed his brother in a mad rage when their uncle killed their mother. Almost by instinct the family reproached the Millennium Twins. Because they have chosen good and disapprove evil.

-o-

During the periodic time of the 7000 thousand time the accommodator of the Heart travel around the world looking for people who had the same ability as him to use the God's Crystal. He have made a new family full of friends from different regions and places, a place where people like him were accepted. As the years passed he have seen the monsters The Noah family have created out of the greedy and pain of the humans. Those demons were the Souls of the family or friends of the victims of The Millennium Earl. This had bring pain into the heart Accommodator. He decide to destroy the demon and he discovered another power his Crystal had, the ability to see the Soul of the Akuma and the soul of an Innocence. By this new discovery he made golden cubes where he wrote information of everything that was going on and a set of instructions for future Apostles.

Things were getting worst and worst by the day goes by. The situation worsen when the Apostles who were closer to the Apostle of the Heart aid him in battle, they've became targets of the Noah Clan. The strongest team of Apostle have always found the way to come back to life and they always carries the same Crystal. The Crystal are:

The Clown

The Boots

The Hammer

The Sword

The Clock

The Monkey

The Gun

The Corpse

The Art

The Saw

The Vampire

During the battle of The Three Days of Darkness this team was lost. But many others have said that someday they will come back. The Millennium Brothers were last seen during that battle, because they became one with one another as the darkness surround them all.

-o-

Yes, the strongest Team are the humans that are closer to be Noah. Even so there is the theory that every Apostle of God's Crystal is a Noah, because they can use it and together they can produce power. The difference between a Noah and an Accommodator is how they use the Crystal. Every human have genes of Noah, the exorcists have those genes more strong than the other humans. This make them "super humans" because of this they are different from normal humans,

-o-

This information is part of the life I have lived with my friends. I am the young exorcist mentioned in one of the stories, my name is Cross Marian. The Millennium Brothers are alive, they can't die easily and they rebound like what happened with older when his adopted child turned him into an Akuma. They've always say:

"Our mission is to safe the Noah Family from darkness. The power of the Heart of Innocence combined with the power of The Millennium Brothers will be enough to safe everyone. The Innocence that was used in our friend is a first class Apocryphos with a power like no other. An Apocryphos is an Innocence at a side. This kind is the one who can transformed into the other types of Innocence; the equipped and the parasite. It depends on how the Accommodator's body appears to be."

•Neah Walker – The 14th Noah•"

PS: The Twin Brothers, Mana & Neah Walker (D. Campbell) are characters very important at the war. I've know The Millennium Brothers and have seen many of the events mentioned earlier. I am very aware of the problem the Church have at hand. If the Church continue with their selfish desire are going to be condemned at the Ending of the War.

• General Exorcist Cross Marian •


End file.
